


Peeping

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Unusual Sexual Situation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus looks in on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation with a feather transfigured into a dildo.   
> Many thanks to the folks at LJ's snape_potter community for beta reading and encouragement.

Severus steps out of the Floo at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Twilight faded hours earlier, but Severus needs to find a book. Harry Potter inherited this building when his godfather's estate was finally settled, and the younger man immediately began to assemble one of the finest collections of Dark Arts and Defense manuscripts in the Wizarding World. That may be the only thing Harry has ever done which earned him Severus Snape's ungrudging approval.  
  
Upstairs, something crashes to the wooden floor and Severus flinches. Harry's voice grumbles, and then something slams. Harry has done an excellent job of clearing out the Dark influences on the building, though Severus will never tell him so. Still, even six years and more after the last fool willing to call herself a Death Eater died at an Auror's wandtip, Harry remains a target. Severus steals up the staircase, now denuded of its heads.  
  
A fragment of a broken vase glitters just outside the door to Harry's bedroom. Severus frowns. No scuffling can be heard from inside the room. Severus knows that Harry can take care of himself, that his interference isn't wanted.  _("Sod off, Snape! I'm an adult now.")_  Still, Harry has never been an accurate judge of his own limits, not when he was eleven, and not now that he is twenty-four - no, twenty-five.  
  
Severus whispers a Peephole Charm and peers into the room. The only light inside comes from the moon, brilliant and silver. Severus swallows as he tries to make sense of the shadows, and then swallows again as he succeeds. Harry lies naked on his bed.  
  
A wisp of moonlight hovers over Harry's lips, tracing their outline as Harry turns towards it. Severus blinks and sees it for the white feather it is. Harry's free hand roams his chest, carding through the black wires scattered there before rubbing a nipple. The feather traces the line of Harry's collarbone before following his fingers over his chest.   
  
Severus curses silently. He should leave. He should not be watching this, like an old lecher leering at what he can never have. He gave up yearning after straight men before he was Harry's age, and he has no intention of beginning now. And Harry, despite his currently single status, has never shown any sign of being anything other than heterosexual.  
  
Harry's finger traces a delicate circle around his navel. The Boy Victor's slow pace entrances Severus. Harry's fingers spread out over the slight pudge of his belly, then lower, ruffling his pubic hair. His thumb rubs up against the base of his cock, coaxing it gently out of hiding. Severus's mouth dries as he watches. He has always been fond of 'growers'. Nothing compares to the feel of a cock swelling within his mouth. Severus bites his lip. These glimpses of Harry's cock will provide fantasy material for months.   
  
Severus drags his eyes away from Harry's hand as it wraps around his cock, only to trip over the feather. Now turned shaft end to the skin, it draws delicate scrolls around Harry's nipple. Severus imagines the slight scratch against soft skin, not quite as firm as fingernails nor as wet as teeth.  
  
He should leave. This display is not meant for him. Not meant for anyone, in fact. Harry deserves privacy in this, as least. He has little enough during daylight hours.  
  
He doesn't leave. The feather draws a wandering line towards Harry's cock. Severus sees Harry's lips move, and the feather shimmers. Severus's expertise lies in Potions and spying, not Transfiguration, but the seamless change in the feather is not what makes breath catch in his throat. The white form that strokes along Harry's cock, nudging at the shadow of his balls is to Severus's eyes a perfect replica of that cock.  
  
A trickle of blood touches Severus's tongue. He realizes he has bitten his lip through. He should leave. Now, before he sees anything more. Anything that will make facing Harry any more unpleasant than it always has been.  
  
Severus doesn't leave. The white dildo slides alongside Harry's balls as he spreads his legs, then retreats and slides along the other side. Harry's other hand traces circles around the blunt head of his cock. Pre-come glistens faintly in the moonlight. Harry rolls onto his side, hiding that tempting cock from Severus's view. Severus bites his upper lip to keep from making any sound.  
  
He should leave. He won't see any more. He has already seen too much. The Boy Who Has Everything quite clearly does not need any help tonight.  
  
Harry raises his knee. Harry's hand ghosts over his hip. Slender fingers that wield a vicious wand disappear into the shadow of his arse. Severus leans against the doorframe. Severus cannot see Harry's fingers, but he can see Harry's hand. The moonlight casts the tendons into sharp relief as Harry rubs slow circles over his anus. Severus tries to breathe, tries to think. Do straight men do such things? He has never heard them speak of it, but he tries to spend as little time as possible listening to heterosexuals speak of sex.  
  
A slice of white flashes against the shadows. Harry brings the dildo over his hip and dips it between the cheeks of his arse. Harry wriggles slightly before the head of the dildo disappears from view. A tap of his finger against it, and it begins moving on its own. Harry's hand disappears over his hip again. Severus hears a muffled moan and hopes to Merlin that it came from inside the room.   
  
He should leave. Severus tears himself away from the door as Harry shudders and cries out inside. He has only enough presence of mind to cancel the peephole spell before stealing back down the stairs. The book he came for can wait. He has another matter to think about tonight. 


End file.
